Mokuba's gift and Téa Gardner's 18th birthday
by nerd314314
Summary: I do not own yugioh. sorry for grammar or spelling errors in the story. Mokuba gives Téa Gardner a gift for her 18th birthday. contains one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner. Téa Gardner is 18 and Mokuba is 15


Mokuba got up from bed to go to school. He knew today was Téa Gardner's 18th birthday. He grabbed a bag of gifts before he left. He got to school on time. Mokuba knew he might be able to see her after the 1st period. He shared 2nd period with her. After his chemistry class ended he went to 2nd period it was Biology. He shared the class with yugi, Téa Gardner and Joey. Mokuba was early when he got there. Joey was talking to himself saying " what did i wait to take this basic class senior year?". Joey saw Mokuba and said"what's up?". Mokuba said " not much the biology homework was easy.". Joey said " what we had homework?! Me and yugi do not do it.". Mokuba said " the teacher not gonna like that" with a smile.

yugi and Téa Gardner walked in the classroom. There was 10 minutes before class started. Joey said " we are in trouble, yugi we had biology homework.". Yugi said " good joke, Joey.". Téa Gardner said " He is not joking. I did the homework." Joey said " yugi, wanna play video games after school?". Yugi said " yeah". Joey said " what about you, Mokuba?". Mokuba said " not today we have a test in biology today.". Joey asked " what is in the bag?". Mokuba said " it's ...". The bell ringed. The class was about to start. Mokuba said " I got something to show you after class." to Téa Gardner. Téa Gardner said " ok ". The teacher and the other students came in. The teacher passed around the test. After 20 minutes, everyone got done with the test and the teacher got done grading the tests with a sad face. The teacher said " all of you excluding Téa Gardner and Mokuba must eat lunch in here.". Yugi and Joey asked " why?". The teacher said " Mokuba and Téa Gardner made a 100 on the test everyone else did not even make a 30.". Téa Gardner and Mokuba was shocked. After 2nd period was over,Téa Gardner meet Mokuba after class.

Mokuba asked " I got a gift for you." Téa Gardner got the gifts out of the bag. There was a bouquet of roses, box of choclates and a birthday card. The birthday card said " Happy birthday,Téa Gardner . I hope you enjoy your 18th birthday. you are the best friend I ever had . signed by Mokuba kaiba.". " Happy birthday, Téa Gardner " Mokuba said with a minor blush. " Mokuba, thank you for the gift. yugi and the others forget about my birthday" Téa Gardner said. " How?" Mokuba said. " I guess they are busy with other things. " Téa Gardner said. Mokuba gave Téa Gardner a friendly hug. After talking for a few minutes, a random girl asked " Téa Gardner , is this your new boyfriend? he's cute." That caused Téa Gardner and Mokuba to blush. Téa Gardner and Mokuba said " we are not a couple. we are just friends.". The girl said "sure" with a wink then left Mokuba was thinking in his head " I wish me and her was a couple. But I want her to be happy even if it don't involve me.". Mokuba asked " are you having a birthday party?". Téa Gardner said " yeah but my friends are not coming because it is " gamer's night" today for them." Mokuba said " I'll come. what time will be at?". Téa Gardner said " right after school". Mokuba called his big bro to explain what was going on. Kaiba apporved of Mokuba going to the birthday party. Mokuba and Téa Gardner went to eat lunch quickly.

After school, Téa Gardner took Mokuba to her house to the party. Mokuba and Téa Gardner ate some good food and had a good time. Mokuba and Téa Gardner talked a lot after the party. Téa Gardner said " you can spend the night if you want to". Mokuba said " let me ask big brother" . Mokuba called his brother and he said "yes". Mokuba and Téa Gardner slept on the same bed. Téa Gardner was thinking in her head " Mokuba is a sweet and good friend." and then Téa Gardner went to sleep on Mokuba's chest in a nonromantic way. Mokuba was thinking in his head " good night ,Téa Gardner. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love your smile.". Mokuba then went to sleep.


End file.
